Nymeria Martell
Nymeria Nymeros Martell is the wife of King Alester Tyrell, younger sister of Prince Olyvar Martell, and only daughter of the late Quentyn Martell by Naeris of Braavos. She is a member of House Martell, and House Tyrell. Formerly titled Princess of Dorne, she is currently known as the Queen of the Reach, Lady of Highgarden, and Mistress of Whispers. Appearance Nymeria has the same looks as her great-aunt Arianne; full lips, olive skin, and long, thick, dark hair that falls in curls. She inherited the green eyes of her grandmother Myrcella Baratheon, a contrast to feathery lashes and pitch black hair. Standing at 5’9”, Nymeria grew tall at a young age, before she could learn to control coltish limbs. At 22 years old, she is slender, with strong arms, long legs, and broad hips. In the field and on journeys, she wears breeches and copper-disc armour that shimmers prettily in the sunlight. When in court, she takes to wearing silks and cotton, legs displayed through sheer material. Whether in pants or skirts, Nym is always armed, disguising a number of blades beneath fabrics and leathers. History Nymeria Martell is the second child of Quentyn Martell and Naeris of Braavos, born at the Water Gardens her mother had loved in 345 AC. Named for both the Queen that brought her people across the Narrow Sea and the distant cousin Quentyn grew fond of, her parents ensured Nymeria and her brothers had the best education possible, with tutors from Oldtown, the Free Cities, and even the shadows of Asshai. A natural talent in the game of Cyvasse became a favourite hobby of the young girl, who would spend night upon night challenging her family to matches. Eventually her competitive spirit and drive to ambition made her the undefeated champion in the Martell household, a fact her grandmother was proud to boast. As she grew older, not a day passed that someone would comment on her similarities to the late princess Arianne. The spitting image of her great-aunt, Nymeria disdained to recognise any similarities between herself and the foolish girl who gave up her birthright for the chance to be a queen. To separate herself from her great-aunt, Nymeria took to the training yards, to the stables and salt flats to train her stallions; no one had the gall to draw comparisons any longer, at least not to her face. As the second child, Nymeria had no assumptions of leadership growing up but was eventually expected to marry, to join house Martell to another great house of Westeros and solidify alliances forged years before. Nymeria has rejected multiple proposals for marriage from various lords and their heirs across the Seven Kingdoms and the Free Cities, including houses Allyrion, Dalt, Estermont, Fossoway, Manwoody, Mopatis, Morrigen, Paenymion, Qorgyle, Swann, Tarly, Tyrell, Uller, Vaith, Vhassar, Velaryonhttps://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2mq4lh/memories/ , and Wyl; her resulting reputation has spread somewhat. As a rebuttal for not marrying, Nymeria has not been permitted by her father to leave Dorne and travel as she has always desired; to the Free Cities, Sothyros, Queen’s Landing and beyond. The relationship with her mother has fractured as a result, and the two do not talk. Her refusal was a stubbornness that haunted her father until his death. She is known to challenge her suitors to a game of Cyvasse to determine their marital worth. Nymeria has remained undefeated, unmarried, and happily so. While her older brother spent his formative years in Oldtown, Nymeria entertained court life from her teenage years onward, learning the intricacies required for politics and leadership and becoming a welcome input at her father’s side. She is often accompanied by two or three ladies-in-waiting, including her paramour Gwyn Yronwood, daughter of the Lord of Yronwood, Lady Terriah Vaith, second child of Lady Vaith, Mariya Sand, the bastard daughter of Lord Elwin Dalt, and Lorella Allyrion, daughter of Lord Allyrion and Loreza Sand, with whom she shares a striking resemblance. Following Quentyn’s death and Olyvar's return, she has since remained divided on whether to disobey her father or remain in court to support her brother. Nonetheless, she has maintained the duties she performed at her father's side, often dealing with the politics, law, and decision-making of Sunspear court. Recent Events 367AL During an excursion to Yronwood, for the purpose of gifting a thoroughbred sand steed to the Warden of the Stone Way, Nymeria was given a message from a rider in the night to return to Sunspear. With her brother the Prince, she plans on attending the Great Council at Harrenhal. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2mknj8/we_ride_tonight/ With a retinue of knights and their household guard, the Martells met with the rest of their sworn swords at Skyreach, seat of House Fowler, to discuss their movements at the council and allegiances toward the perceived claims of the Iron Throne. Nymeria asserted her stance on aligning themselves with the Princess Alysanne Targaryen should they find her a good leader. The Martells and lords of Dorne have agreed to bring around 200 men to the council at Harrenhal. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2mqnrj/council_at_skyreach/ Arriving at the great castle of Harrenhal, Nymeria encountered several old acquaintances, such as Martyn and Marissa Lannister, and Alester Tyrell https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2n0qtz/arrivals_at_harrenhal/cm9gker. At the feast, Nymeria arrived with her brother Olyvarhttps://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2n4i8z/the_feast_of_harrenhal/cma9pbq, established a possible betrothal between him and close friend Marissa Lannister https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2n4i8z/the_feast_of_harrenhal/cmah3vm, and entertained both Alester Tyrell https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2n4i8z/the_feast_of_harrenhal/cmakkhw and Arthur Dayne's https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2n4i8z/the_feast_of_harrenhal/cmb440z courtship. She first met Princess Alysanne Targaryen later into the evening, and gifted her with Septon Barth's work Dragons, Wyrms, and Wyverns: Their Unnatural History ''as favour from House Martell https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2n4i8z/the_feast_of_harrenhal/cmb3umj. During the Great Council, House Martell did not declare for any king or queen, and the decision was left dissolutehttp://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2nmp39/the_grand_council_of_367_ac/cmf5m10. Due to the uncertain nature of the Stormlands' loyalty, Nymeria, her brother, and the Dornish host have travelled south via the Reachhttp://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2o55lb/coiled_in_roses/. While her brother went on to Dorne, escorted by Nymeria's decoy Lorella Allyrion, the real Nymeria remained in Highgarden, beginning a romantic and political relationship with the Lord of the Reach. According to all sources, Nymeria Martell returned safely to Sunspear https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2oglc7/the_tale_of_lady_allyrion/. During her time in Highgarden she helped established a better relationship between the Tyrells and the rebelling house Hightower, to little effect following the suicide of Loras Hightower. A letter penned by the Princess but signed by Alester Tyrell was sent, requesting the safe return of Olenna Tyrell, heir to Highgarden https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2ojddp/ravens_over_the_ocean_road/. King Gerion Lannister replied, promising the return of Olenna at the Ocean Road border of the Reach and the West https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2pkhvn/preparations/. Nymeria proposed a betrothal between herself and Alester Tyrell, met warmly by both parties, and began her journey home https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2p274k/sacrifices_made/. With Cerenna Blackmont as her guard, the two women arrived at Starfall shortly after leaving Highgarden https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2qlutj/at_the_torrentine/. A council held with Princess Alysanne, Luthor Tyrell, Arthur Dayne, Olyvar Martell, and other Dornish Lords saw Nymeria unlawfully reject the help required by the Princess to take back her throne. She called for the arrest of Luthor Tyrell for treason, assassination, and plotting against the throne. The council did not end peacefully http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2qq38g/council_at_starfall/. The Princess and Lord Commander left the next day, escorted by Lord Dayne and Prince Olyvar, while Nymeria remained behind in Starfall before returning to Sunspear. With news from Alester Tyrell of the Reach Rebellion nearing a peak and the trial held in Queen's Landing, Nymeria sent on letters to Jasper Arryn and her betrothed http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2rdrxg/love_letters/cnleysm. Escorted by Lord Olyvar Manwoody and Cerenna Blackmont, Nymeria returned to Sunspear a week after the council at Starfall, where she reconciled with Gwyn Yronwood and the rest of her friends http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2spt3c/sun_rises_in_the_east/. Having heard of the trial at Queen's Landing, and the unlawful imprisonment of her betrothed, Nymeria remained calm and resumed her duties at court. With the progress of the pregnancy nearing 17 weeks, Nym felt the first quickenings of her child with her brother Maron present. Naeris and Maron were sent to Kingsgrave to represent House Martell at the funeral of Olyvar Manwoody's wife, Joy Selmy, while Nymeria remained in Sunspear http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2tltql/mother_maiden/. Arriving in Sunspear on Nymeria's invitation, yet injured near death, Marissa Lannister became her guest, and spent near a week in convalescence. Despite invited to take shelter in Sunspear, Nymeria insisted on bringing the girl back to Highgarden following Alester Tyrell's release from Queen's Landing http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2vadmu/convalescence/. The pair left with a grand escort, and Lady Naeris remained behind as steward to Sunspear http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2vuk5v/defined_absolution_in_loss/. They arrived in Highgarden two weeks later, where Nymeria met with her betrothed, her brother, and the Lords of the Reach http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2wa2e8/held_in_hearts/. Alester Tyrell was crowned king, and in the presence of family, friends, and nobility, they were married in the Garden Sept at Highgarden http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2wynbx/a_wedding/. An assassination attempt on the life of guest Hyle Hightower strained the already difficult relationships in the Reach, but the Lord of Oldtown recovered in the care of Maester Kendry, Nymeria's personal acolyte http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2ym972/stranger_in_the_night/. Nymeria miscarried three days following the wedding, delivering a stillborn daughter, and withdrew from her duties for her grief http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2ybdib/stranger_yearns/. Alester buried their daughter in the Tyrell's private garden, beneath the seed of a Golden Oak tree http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2ylojg/grow_strong/. 368AL Following the death of their daughter, the new marriage between Nymeria and Alester became strained, and the young couple instead returned to their duties to the Reach. During an afternoon of searching for a book on the histories of the children of Garth Greenhand, Lorella Allyrion found two letters in Alester's desk. One, addressed to Nymeria from Lady Naeris, outlined the attack on Plankytown by Stepstones pirates. The other bore the Seven-point Star from the High Septon himself, damning their deceased child as a bastard. Nymeria confronted Alester about the letters, and the King and Queen reconciled http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/30wa6z/where_men_believe_it_resides/. Soon after, the Tyrells received word of Valarr Targaryen's abdication in Queen's Landing, and Alester left Highgarden, moving part of his troops east to settle business http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/32b9dm/to_keep_them_safe/. In the meantime, Lord Hyle Hightower made a full recovery, and accompanied by Nymeria, his wife Malora Florent, and a contingent of Reacher and Dornish guards rode to the end of the Honeywine to meet with his mother, Lady Alayne Redwyne, and see him returned home safely http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/33ov3j/a_light_shining_in_the_darkness/. Timeline * 345AL -- Nymeria Martell is born to Naeris and Quentyn Martell. She is raised in Sunspear and the Water Gardens with her elder brother, Olyvar, Lorella Allyrion, and Mariya Sand. * 353AL -- Maron Martell is born, leaving their mother severely crippled. The Martell siblings grow extremely close and loving. * 355AL -- Nymeria meets Gwyneth Yronwood, daughter of her father's closest friend. The two become fast friends, and eventually, lovers. * 359AL -- Olyvar Martell is sent to Oldtown to study, while Nymeria begins her own studies in Sunspear court at their father's side. * 360AL -- Nymeria visits her brother in Oldtown to celebrate his 18th nameday, where she meets Loras and Alester Tyrell for the first time. * 365AL -- Quentyn Martell dies of a greyscale infection. Olyvar Martell returns home from Oldtown and becomes the new ruling Prince of Dorne. Nymeria maintains her duties in Sunspear court. * 367AL -- While visiting Lord Yronwood, Nymeria receives word of Daenerys Targaryen's death in Queen's Landing, and rides home to Sunspear to meet with Prince Olyvar. She escorts him to Harrenhal to attend the Grand Council. Family * Trystane Martell, Prince of Dorne, Her Grandfather (Deceased) * Myrcella Baratheon, Her Grandmother (Deceased) ** Quentyn Martell, Prince of Dorne, Her Father (60, Deceased) ** Naeris of Braavos, Her Mother, (54) *** Olyvar Martell, Prince of Dorne, Her Brother (25) *** '''Nymeria Martell '(22) **** Alester Tyrell, King of the Reach, Her Husband (25) **** Olenna Tyrell, Princess of the Reach, Her Good-Sister (15) *** Maron Martell, Her Brother (14) References Category:Dornish Category:House Martell